Like You Never Left
by NerdyPassionLoves
Summary: A story about Tamaki's first crush, and how it feels like she never even left. Sad TamakixOC


"_Kyo-chan who is this?" I asked the mysterious boy about the blonde kid jumping in front of him._

"_This is Suou Tamaki." Kyoya answered annoyed._

"_Hello beautiful lady." Tamaki said jubilantly._

_I giggled as he kissed my hand. What a charming young man._

"_I'm Suou Tamaki, what's your name?" He asked with puppy eyes._

"_My name is Hikari." I told him while kissing his cheek._

_He turned beet red and started blabbering in French._

That was my first memory of Suou Tamaki. I was in my second year of middle school then, and I never thought I'd end up like this.

--

_It was a beautiful autumn day. The leaves were all different shades of reds, greens, browns, and gold. The air was a little cold, but nothing a light jacket couldn't handle. I was peacefully sitting on my mansions porch steps enjoying the song the birds were singing, that is until something disturbed them. That something was actually a person, a certain someone who had blonde hair, and mesmerizing violet orbs. _

"_Hikari-chan, come play with me." He whined to me._

_I smiled and got up from my spot un-wrinkling my clothes._

"_Sure Tamaki-kun." I said while coughing._

"_Are you okay?" He asked me in concern. _

"_Yes, it's just a cough." I said while pulling him to the park._

Maybe if I checked on that irritating cough, I would've changed my future.

--

"_Hikari help me since Kyoya won't!" Tamaki begged._

"_What is it Tamaki-kun?" I asked while looking up from my book._

"_How do you tell the Hitachin twins apart?" Tamaki asked anxiously._

"_Hikaru is more aggressive, Kaoru is more manipulative of his surroundings." I replied._

"…_Thanks!" He said while running off._

_I wonder what he's trying to do. He already convinced Haninozuka Mitsukuni to quit the karate club to pursue his passions, and wherever Mitsukuni goes, Morinozuka Takashi follows. I'll ask Kyoya about it._

"_Kyo-chan, what is Tamaki planning to do?" I asked curiously._

"_Make a host club." He said while writing in his notebook._

"_Sounds like fun." I told him happily._

"_You sound like that idiot" he paused, "you look awfully pale, you should get checked out." He finished._

"_It's just the stress." I told him, he simply nodded._

Honestly, that's what I thought it was. I didn't ever notice the changes; I was having too much fun living my life for once.

--

_It was only a few months later, but already the changes were too much. My hair was thinner, and so was my body. I would try to eat, but sometimes it just wouldn't stay down. Still I put it off as stress, and the flu._

"_Hikari, the twins will join my club next term!" Tamaki joyfully told me._

"_I'll be your first customer." I told him with a weak smile._

"_Hikari…are you sure it's just the flu?" Tamaki asked worriedly._

"_Yes Tama-chan I'm sure." I smile more lively and he let it go._

I should've listened to everyone; I should've gone to the doctor. I couldn't though; I was scared to find out what I already knew.

--

_It was a week before Tamaki was to start his club. It was located in the empty and unused third music room. We, meaning the twins, Mitsukuni, Takashi, Tamaki and I decorated it. It had too many roses, and lots of heavy things to carry. I was feeling tired the whole time and brushed it off. Suddenly I felt and a sharp pain, and fell to the ground. _

"_Hikari!" I heard Tamaki yell before I blacked out._

That's when I knew I couldn't deny it any longer. I had cancer, and I was going to die.

--

So here I am, six months later, and as hard as I try to fight it, the leukemia is winning. I've gone through surgery, and chemotherapy. I've done several transplants, and all of them I've rejected. Today is the day, I know it is. I'll die today, and I'll make headlines.

"Young heir of only 15 dies of leukemia." Also today's the day I tell Tamaki how I feel. Selfish I know, but I was too scared before.

"Hikari, are you awake?" asked Tamaki's deep voice.

"Yes, I'm awake." I said weakly.

"What did you want to tell me? Are you finally getting better?" He asked hopefully.

"No Tamaki, I'm going to die today, I can feel it." I said with a small smile.

"No, you can't die! I love you, you can't!" Tamaki said enraged.

"Tamaki…I love you too." I say trying not to cry.

"Then why aren't you trying to stay alive!" He yelled hurt.

"I am Tamaki, even now I'm trying, but my body no longer can keep, I've survived this long because of you." I told him now crying.

"That's a lie!" He screamed while shaking me.

"No it's not Tamaki, nothing is working, pills, surgery chemo, transplants, and I've tried them all." I said while giving him a tear stained kiss.

"No you're a liar!" He yelled than ran off.

I was left alone to cry, I wasn't trying because he left, I was crying because I hurt him, and I couldn't fix it.

--

Several hours later my door opened and in came all my friends. First it was Kyoya, who I gave a letter to and told him to give it to Tamaki after I was confirmed dead. Then it was the twins who promised I would look good in my casket, and that they would always remember me for telling them apart. Mitsukuni and Mori simply said good-bye with tears.

"I love you." Tamaki said, and then kissed me lightly.

That was my last moment on earth; I closed my eyes with a smile, and fell into a forever peaceful sleep.

--

*Tamaki's POV*

"Tamaki, this is for you." Kyoya told me handing me a letter.

I recognized the hand-writing, it was Hikari's.

**To Tamaki**

**I'm sorry I couldn't live through the leukemia. **

**I just have four things to say to you.**

**One, come visit my grave once a year okay? Bring your new love with you too.**

**Two, you will find someone else to love, I've seen her, she's perfect for you**

**Three, I love you and I always will, never forget that**

**Four, when you do find her, don't take forever to realize it kay?**

**-Hikari**

I smile to myself. With this letter, it'll be like you never left.


End file.
